Naruto Ga Kill
by Ultra Instinct Goku
Summary: "So will you join us?" "Will I get free ramen?" "Sure." "Then Yeah!" Naruto Lands in the Akame ga kill universe, possibly changeing everything. Will he keep them all alive? Will he find some romance? Who knows? No seriously. Anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Naruto Ga Kill! I have faith in this story... kinda. I don't know what to do after this so I'll improvise.**

' _Kurama talking'_

 **'Naruto thinking'**

 _ **Jutsu**_

 **Anyways I don't own these blah blah blah. You all get it so time for the story!**

 **Opening song: Crossing Field (Sword art online 1)**

"Die!" Says Obito. "Never! I fight for my village and my comrades!" Naruto says. "Then if I can't kill you then I find some other way to get rid of you!" _'_ _Look out kit'_ **· Wha? ·** ** _Kamui_** The move looked successful but something happened. Kurama's Chakra merged with Obito's. The lat thing Naruto saw was Obito Uchiha.

 **Unknown**

"Hey kid your gonna end up getting killed if you sleep out here." Was what woke Naruto. He looked at the person in front of him. It was an older man. His hair was just beginning to gray."What do you mean ol' man?" Naruto asks. "The danger beasts 'll get you. They'll rip you apart" says the old man. "The heck is a Danger Beast? You know what it doesn't matter I'm a shinobi I can handle it. First though where am I?" Naruto asks. "Your in The Empire. The capital is about 30 miles down the road." The man says. What's the capital?" Naruto asked. "Exactly what it sounds like. The Capital." the man replied. "Whatever thanks ol' man." Naruto says as he begins to run down the road. "It's the other way kid!" The old man yelled after him.

 **30 minutes later**

 **'Do you think this is another alternate universe?'** _'I can't tell.'_ **'Kurama I don't like it here it isn't right' '** _There is a lot of killer intent around '_

"Hey kid you need somethin' or not?" Asked a guard. " No sir." Naruto replied. "Then move along." The guard replied. Naruto walked around the city to gain more info. Eventually he would need money for things. He didn't understand why or how he was here but he knew that there probably wasn't a way back. He knew that this place was corrupt and he could stop it so he chose he would but in the way a ninja does. In the shadows. He will be the hero this world needs and wants.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was wanted posters. **'Night Raid?'** _'Assassins'_

"You after them? They keep killing these High officials and stuff." said a man who had been walking by. "Wha? Oh, no. I just got here." Naruto replied. "Well If your gonna live in the city kid look out they might kill you." the man said. "Okay but it's them that should be careful, Ya know?" Naruto said.

 **2 months later**

 **'So what do you think? '** _'_ _I think you need to kill someone'_ **'** **We'll get to that '** _'_ _You want to go see if you can join Night Raid?'_ **'** **Yeah'** It had been 2 months since he appeared. He knew the capital didn't like it neither did some of the citizens. Though he knew Night Raid and The Revolutionary Army did. Obviously he didn't wear is day clothes when he killed. He wore an ANBU style cloak except it was black. He also wore his original clothes underneath. He also wore a orange wooden fox mask. He was standing not to far from his target. Zank the Executioner. Naruto had chosen not to kill him yet because he wanted to see what he was doing. Of course Naruto knew of the Imperial Arms the man had. How couldn't he? It was a green eyeball on the guys forehead. It was just using a basic genjutsu. Zank was apparently watching something. Naruto looked in the same direction and saw... Akame of Night Raid? There was also some kid. Probably a new recruit. The kid walked away from Akame. When Naruto looked back in the direction of Zank and saw the murderer was gone. **'Crap'**

Naruto jumped from house to house. He finally realized that Zank was probly headed towards Akame. Naruto sped in that direction. He came to a halt as he looked at the battlefield. Akame seemed not to be effected by Zanks Imperial Arms. Naruto wasn't particularly caught up on his Akame facts so he jumped in not completely nowing what Akame could do.

Akame didn't know how to react to the sudden appearance of the new fighter. He fit the description of this Shadōfokkusu that's been going around. Though since he was helping her she did not truely care. Though she didn't exactly need the help it was good to have. She could witness Shadōfokkusu's powers up close so that in case he became an enemy anytime they'd be ready.

Naruto Jumped towards Zank and took out a kunai."You think that little knife is gonna beat me? That's hilarious. Now let's see what your gonna do next." Zank said. He focusd on trying to read the thoughts of the man in front of him. For dome reason though he couldn't. He would have to fight like a "regular" person. Naruto had charged up a rasengan and ran at Zank yelling _**Rasengan**_. He plunged it in the stomach of Zank. Zank flew right into the wall. Naruto ran to the man with a kunai in hand. He Stabbed Zank in the jugular killing him. " You are to come with us immediately." says Akame. "I ain't got nothin' better to do." Naruto replies.

"So will you join us?" Najenda the leader of Night raid asks. "Will I get free ramen?"Naruto asks. "Sure." Najenda replies. "Then Yeah!" Naruto says. "Good." Najenda says. **'The Ramen was a bonous'** _'Of course'_

 **So I tried to fix this** **and make it better. I think it's better personally. Also to whoever thinks he would flip out I don't agree. In one of the Shippuden movies he goes to an alternate dimension made by Tobi who at the time was known as Madara so I think he would assume, if anything, that this is another one. WadeDeadpoolWilson out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

 **I know I have been away for a while and you can blame school for that I will update this story when I can and that's a promise.**

 **Quick little note here Naruto may be ooc a bit in this story.**

 **Again thanks to everyone who Favorited and/or followed me or my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ya know?**

' _Kurama talking'_

 **'Naruto thinking'**

 **Opening song: Heroes come back: Naruto Shippuden Op 1**

Naruto had been a part of Night Raid for a week now. He had done absolutely nothing. He was somewhat regretting his decision on joining them. Until today that is. A mission was going down and we was going to be a part of it no matter what.

"No." Says Najenda.

"Why?!" Naruto asks.

"Because you are the newest to the team." Najenda replies.

"So, I'm stronger than practically this entire team." Naruto says.

"Exactly. What if you betray us in the middle of the mission?" Najenda asks.

"I would never join the Empire! They are Evil. If I ever did join them it would be to either spy or to take them out from the inside out." Naruto says.

Najenda looked the boy in his eyes. She saw he wasn't lying at all. "...Fine. It isn't much anyways. Just scouting to see what the empire is up to in a nearby village." Najenda says.

"You wouldn't let me do something as simple as that?" Naruto asks as he sweat drops. _'What do they think your completely an idiot?'_ **'Right?...Wait a sec Hey!'**

"Uzumaki do you hear me?!" Najenda yells.

"Wha? Oh sorry. Can you repeat that?" Naruto asks.

Najenda sighs. "You and Akame will be carrying out this mission. She is the leader you do as she says and..." Najenda starts.

"I know how this works I've been on a team before." Naruto says interrupting.

"Then get out of here." Najenda says.

* * *

 **1 h** **our later**

"Sooo, is no talking to each other during missions a rule?" Naruto asks.

"No I merely do not wish to speak during missions unless I am giving orders." Akame replies.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

Akame stops causing Naruto to.

"I have never thought of it. I assume...because that's what I was taught basically my entire life." Akame says.

"And? I was taught that to." Naruto says.

"Yet you do not follow that rule?" Akame says turning to face him.

"Well I do when enemies are nearby." Naruto says.

"Oh well I have one question for you." Akame says.

"Hmm? What?" Naruto asks.

"Where is Tatsumi?" Akame asks.

Naruto turns around and then slaps is hand against his forehead.

They just had to bring him along. 'It's a good in field learning experience' Najenda said 'It will be okay' she said.

"Never mind it does not matter let's finish the mission." Akame says as she turned to leave.

"Are you joking?" Naruto asks.

"I do not joke during a mission." Akame says.

"Listen to me now Akame!" Naruto says.

"I am mission leader." Akame says.

"I don't care." Naruto says.

"You are breaking a rule." Akame says.

"Those who break the rules are scum."Naruto says.

"Yes" Akame says.

"But those who abandon their friends are lower than scum!" Naruto says.

"Quite inspirational Uzumkai." Najenda says as she walks out from some bushes.

"This was just a Test?!" Naruto asks.

"One which you passed." Akame says from behind.

 _'That's a first.'_ **'Hey!'** "Welcome officially to Night Raid Naruto Uzumaki!." Najenda says.

It was another wasted week.

 **Again sorry for the long wait. WadeDeadpoolWilson out.**


End file.
